


Weekend Alone

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Gene junior are away at their grandma’s house for the weekend. So both Gene and Alex enjoy a very nice weekend alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only name I own is Kathleen the name I gave Gene’s mother in Sweet fourteen. Again this story is set in 2011 and if you have read my stories you all of them are set in the 2000s, except for two of them. Warning cold drink or shower might be needed after the reading of this story.

Weekend Alone   
Molly and Gene junior are away at their grandma’s house for the weekend. So both Gene and Alex enjoy a very nice weekend alone. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only name I own is Kathleen the name I gave Gene’s mother in Sweet fourteen. Again this story is set in 2011 and if you have read my stories you all of them are set in the 2000s, except for two of them. Warning cold drink or shower might be needed after the reading of this story.   
It was nine o’clock on a Friday night when Gene and Alex arrived back at their home. They had just gotten back from Gene’s mother Kathleen’s new home. Molly and Gene junior were staying over for the weekend, which made not only Molly happy but Gene and Alex happy to. Because it gave them the chance to have a weekend alone something they had not had for while, because of both work and Molly and Gene junior.  
They had only wanted to just drop off both Molly and Gene junior. And come back home to have nice dinner alone, but Kathleen wanted them to stay and have dinner in her new home. And no one says no to Kathleen Hunt not even adults like Gene and Alex. So they stayed and had nice dinner after words they talk to Kathleen about her new place until they decided to leave.   
As soon as they got in the house they threw themselves into each other arms. Having a need and want for each other all day but not getting the chance to.   
"Oh, Gene, I must have you now," Alex murmured huskily.  
"As must I have you, bolly," Gene replied with a growl.  
They moved upstairs to their bedroom and fell onto the bed.  
“Oh, Gene, I want you bad. I want you hard."   
"Well then, let’s just rid ourselves of these clothes." He made quick work with undressing them both. With their clothes all around the room, Gene started to kiss his way down when Alex stopped him.   
"No, Gene. I said I want you hard. We’ll have time for love making later but for now take me."  
"As you wish Alex You want me hard then you will get me hard on your knees."  
When she was on her knees, she took a hold of the headboard "Oh Gene! You’re making me hotter now than I was in the car on the way home and all day at work."  
"You bad woman Alex, having sexual thoughts in not only the car but all day at work where I could not do anything about them." He looked at her pussy and saw her juices running down her leg. He placed his member on her making her cry out.  
"Oh fuck! Gene please stop teasing me and just fuck me already."  
"Oh, you demanding woman you." He teased her for a few more minutes coating his now even harder member. Just when Alex was about to speak again, Gene thrust hard into her hot little sheath.  
"Oh, how deliciously bad you are, Gene" She exclaimed.  
"Oh no, Alex, it is you that is being the bad one."  
“Ah. Gene, please tell me we did not run out of hot ways to making love.  
"There are many more ways. Too many to give a number and we have a life time to learn and do them all, my love," Stated Gene as he pushed into her harder and faster.  
"Ah. Yes Gene, harder. Fuck me harder with that big cock of yours.”  
He turned her head and kissed her lips as he pulled out and thrust all the way back in. "Ah. That’s it my bolly’ cum on my cock!" Alex was just about to come down from her high of the climax, Gene had just giving her.  
"Oh no, Alex, you’re not done yet." He thrust into her vigorously.  
"Oh Gene I am coming again"  
"That’s it, Alex, just a little more."  
“Oh. Gene! Oh,” Alex screamed as she felt herself come again even harder than before.  
Gene could not take it and thrust into her as he came, coating her insides until he was spent. They fell on the bed both covered in wetness from their passionate sex. A few minutes later after they had calmed down Alex pull the covers up over both them as fell asleep.   
The next day they spent it just enjoy each other and their time alone. They started they day with breakfast at a nice café. And a walk in the park near their home, the rest of their day was spent at home cooking both lunch and dinner together and watching TV.  
“You know Alex if you so much as tell your little friends at work about what we did today, am going to have to punish you for it’ Said Gene with sexy smile.  
‘Oh Gene you don’t have to worry about me telling them at work I will tell them when we have our girl’s day or night out whichever one we pick ” Said Alex as made a run for it.  
Gene caught her in the living room and pushed her down on the sofa where they made quick work of their clothes. And made love very hard and fast both coming within minutes calling each other’s names.  
It was after midnight when they went up to their room they had just finished watching a movie they both agreed on. When they got to their room, Gene picked up Alex and carried her over to the bed. Where he laid her on and kissed her lips.   
As they kissed they remove their clothes. When they broke the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes they both knew that they had to have each other. They caressed each other working up their sexual energy   
"Oh, Gene" Alex moaned as he caressed her folds and moved two fingers in and out of her love canal.  
He kept this up for a few minutes until he felt her come onto his fingers. Gene moved up and placed himself at her opening. He looked into her eyes as he pushed himself fully into her. They both moaned at the feeling of being one. They met each other thrust for thrust. Kissing and caressing each tenderly.   
After awhile they could feel each other getting close. Gene moved his hand down and rubbed Alex's clit until she screamed with pleasure, calling out his name. Gene came a minute later empty himself into as he moaned her name. They fell asleep soon after words with the thoughts about having to have another weekend alone something again soon.   
THE END


End file.
